This invention relates to business forms and methods of making the same.
More particularly, the invention relates to a business form which has a common laminate structure throughout the form.
In another respect, the invention relates to a business form of the type described which, even though the form has a common laminate structure throughout, is disassembled and manipulated to prepare a plurality of different labels each utilizing a different structure to attach the label to an object.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a method of using a business form to identify separately an object and a loose article associated with the object.
In still a further respect, the invention relates to a system and method for accurately correlating a vehicle with a key utilized in the vehicle.
A particular problem which occurs at businesses which sell automobiles, pickup trucks, and other vehicles is identifying the ignition key and other keys utilized with each vehicle. This problem is typically solved by attaching each key to a tag. The tag includes information identifying the vehicle with which the key is utilized. The information on the tag can be handwritten, typed, or otherwise formed on the key. This time proven process has been used for many years, but has disadvantages. First, reading the information on the tag can be difficult, especially if the information is handwritten. Second, sorting out key tags for two vehicles which are the same model and color is confusing. It is often a simple matter to take inadvertently the incorrect key.
Another related problem which occurs at automobile and other vehicle dealerships is correlating a key with a particular vehicle. There are, on the lot of an automobile or truck or boat dealership, many similar or identical model vehicles. By the time a sales person takes the key and walks out onto the lot, the sales person may no longer be certain which vehicle on the lot corresponds to the key. For example, even though the sales person knewxe2x80x94when he walked inside to pick up a key for a vehiclexe2x80x94that the vehicle at issue was a white 1999 Ford Model 150 pickup truck with a 500 liter engine, by the time the sales person returns to the lot, he sees an entire row of new or used white 1999 Ford Model 150 pickup trucks each with a 500 liter engine, and he is not certain which truck corresponds to the set of keys in his hand. In order to address this problem, pairs of paper tags have, for many years, been produced. Each pair of tags is attached along a perforated line to facilitate separation of the two tags. A common vehicle identification number is inscribed on each tag. One tag is mounted in a vehicle. The keys to the vehicle are carried on the other tag. The common vehicle identification number is used to match the keys to the vehicle. The tags are made from paper. A disadvantage of this tag system is that the tag carrying the keys tears and must be discarded in a relatively short period of time. Another disadvantage is that writing or printing on the tags smears and can, when placed on a vehicle seat, stain the seat. The paper tags can be replaced with key tags made of hard plastic or metal. Such tags are much more expensive and can not be readily separably joined together. Consequently, vehicle dealerships have ordinarily continued to rely on conventional paper tags which readily xe2x80x9cfold, spindle, and mutilatexe2x80x9d.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved tags to identify and correlate a vehicle with a particular key or other loose article associated with the vehicle.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for preparing simultaneously a label and a tag for use in connection with a selected object and a loose article associated with the use of the selected object.
Still a further object of the instant invention is to provide an improved system for correlating an object and a loose article utilized in connection with the object.